Finn Witch
Finn Witch is the son of the evil sea witch from The Little Mermaid. He is a Royal. Character Appearance Finn is of an approximately average height at 5'10", and he has the physique of a swimmer. He is dark-skinned with near-shoulder-length, straight, somewhat greasy black hair that sometimes falls over his left eye. His eyes are a murky, dull shade of green. Four long, black tentacles sprout from his back, and though he can technically make them disappear anytime he wants, he'd rather not take that route until his story demands it. When he parts from the golden nautilus shell around his neck, Finn returns to his original form, meaning that his legs are replaced by four thick black tentacles. Personality Finn is very monotone and lacking in ambition. He describes himself as "the textbook picture of evil", though he really doesn't do much good or bad. He's level-headed and well-grounded, but prone to stagnation/procrastination unless given a sufficient motive. He dislikes people, candy, and optimism. Finn tends to be the type to deny anything is wrong, even when the world is theoretically falling apart, and he constantly insists that he always has things under control. He has a warm and soft side to him that is only shown in the presence of a select few, though he's opened up a bit more since Legacy Day. Finn is something of an advice-giver, but due to his jaded and grumpy nature, his advice can come off as stern and somewhat rude- which Finn actually prefers, seeing as he'd like to be portrayed as just about anything but sensitive or sympathetic toward others. Overall, his amount of energy, determination, and even his passion for evil can vary gradually based upon no pattern in particular, though it becomes very evident in his behavior and usually reflects upon the progress of the Ever Evil Prep Club. He is also marked by a Grimmawful sense of humor. Though he's a bit less inclined toward sea puns than some other ocean-dwellers, he's not afraid to throw a fishy remark around every now and then. He constantly insists that he doesn't "get" Rebels in a way that seems more honestly curious about what Rebels believe than opposing of the Rebel cause. Fairytale: The Little Mermaid http://hca.gilead.org.il/li_merma.html How Does Finn Fit Into It? When the first Little Mermaid ascended to Heaven, she was granted a single wish for her good deeds and purity of heart. Her wish was only that no other mermaid would have to experience the same agony as her resulting from lost love for a human. Once her wish was granted, the sea created another young mermaid to carry on the legacy, though the story had been altered drastically. While this formed a Happily Ever After for several Little Mermaids to come, it had some less appealing side effects for future sea witches, as the original sea witch's treachery was also taken into account after the mermaid's wish was fulfilled. Namely, the original sea witch's motives of wanting to take over the mermaid kingdom were revealed in that she had actually succeeded, using the hair of the original Little Mermaid's sisters to bind their fates to her will. She promised to release the hair if the mermaid king simply fetched her the powerful tool known as the trident, which he had to steal from Poseidon to give to the greedy sea witch. This gave the sea witch immeasurable power and made it easy for her to take over the mermaid kingdom. She was even able to cast many powerful gods, including Poseidon, into a deep sleep before he was able to punish her for misusing the mighty trident. After the mermaid's wish was made, however, the mermaid kingdom of Atlantica was suddenly restored to its former glory. Poseidon was awoken and the sea witch became weak. Poseidon took back the trident and killed the sea witch, but not before bestowing a curse. In this curse, the sea witch's descendants would face one of the greatest humiliations that could be cast upon a powerful cecaelia: to be slaughtered by a mere human. After this, each generation of the evil sea witch was defeated by being pierced in the gut with the end of a boat driven by that generation's Little Mermaid's human lover. After this, a strike of lightning cast down by Zeus would finish the sea witch off, as a reminder of how the original sea witch had angered the Greek gods by putting them to sleep. There was, however, at least one alteration made even later on. There was still the matter of the seductive princess who would try to steal the prince away from the mermaid. Later on, this became the sea witch disguised as a human girl. This is due to a mixing of bloodlines between one generation's (male) sea witch and seductive princess, which resulted in a half-sea-witch child. While the seductive princess went on to have another child who was destined to take over her role, the sea witch eagerly pushed her younger half-sister aside, claiming that she could do both roles all on her own. So she disguised herself with the help of the mermaid's voice and became Vanessa, who looked exactly like that generation's seductive princess and even shared her name. From then on, the disguised form was always called Vanessa and always appeared exactly like the first Vanessa. Two generations ago, the evil sea witch actually fell in love with Poseidon. Poseidon had hardly forgotten the feud several generations ago, but he somehow found himself falling in love with the sea witch as well. Poseidon, however, no longer had the power to persuade his fellow gods about the story's sea witches, as they were seen as nothing but evil. Therefore, while the story continued along as normal, the sea witch became pregnant by Poseidon and gave birth to three children right before her death: a son and two daughters. All three appeared as mermaids and in this way took after their father. While the son was taken by Poseidon and later written off as the son of him and his wife, Amphitrite, the two daughters were instead sent to a sea witch clan, as both looked too much like their mother and Poseidon could not bear the resemblance. He cursed them to become sea witches, but unlike those born as sea witches, they did not have tentacles on their back, and their skin was stained purple and sea green respectively. The first daughter took over the destiny. Knowing her time was coming and that she no longer had time to bear a child in a more natural manner, she consumed a potion that, upon her death, would release sea foam that would form into a young, natural sea witch. Poseidon's son, on the other hand, had married the same mermaid whose lover had killed his mother. It was that generation's Little Mermaid, princess of Atlantica. By this time, the mermaid and her human prince never really ended up together, as having heirs who were not related by blood for the sake of the story had become just as important as the original mermaid's wish. Because the young man was the son of a god, the Little Mermaid's father decided he would be a fitting king, and so Poseidon's son became king of Atlantica after the father's death. The Sea King and his wife had several daughters as the story demanded, the youngest of which would later claim the position of the next Little Mermaid. The Sea King took the position of the mermaid's father in the story, as well. Like the first generation, the Sea King also gave the trident up to the sea witch, though because he had inherited the trident from his father, he had no need to steal it. (The younger sea witch sister later created a story of her own with the first child of the next Little Mermaid, but that is a tale for another day.) Therefore, the story for the next sea witch is as follows: Finn Witch, born of his mother's sea foam, will take the voice of the next Little Mermaid, Sandy Triton, and have him sign a contract stating that, if he does not win his lover over in three days, he will die. He will become Vanessa, as even though the next Little Mermaid is male, Vanessa is a tradition too important to put aside, and Sandy's voice may be feminine enough to make it work. He will seduce Prince Erin and try to divert his attention from Sandy. His glamour will fail just before his plan is finalized, but he will still end up with the trident, only to then be killed through having been stabbed by a boat driven by Erin and struck by lightning. Finn was raised by a horde of sea witches, his main caretakers being siblings Weed and Anemone Slime, along with Weed's girlfriend, Diona Springs. From a young age, he's accepted his fate as the evil sea witch who would someday fall and turn into sea foam. Finn had always been a relatively powerful sea witch but only used powers related to his story, believing that these were the extent of his abilities. Diona showed him otherwise, encouraging him to break the limits of what was required for his story and unlock his inner power. Finn has always had a strange relationship with Diona, as she's relatively nonchalant toward him and loves to remind him about his story, but also seems to almost encourage the thought of Finn rebelling against his fate. For a brief period of time, Finn had a seaside relationship with Cookie Crone. It did not end well. When he first came to EAH, he hardly understood why people feared him. Nowadays, he's quite proud of it. However, even though he's accepted his destiny, Finn can't help but wonder how things would be different if everyone could have a Happily Ever After. After suppressing such thoughts over the years, Finn has relatively tuned out most of the Rebels' arguments and philosophies, insisting that there is no way to escape one's destiny. History Early Life When Finn was born from his mother's sea foam, he was originally found by a cecaelian sea witch by the name of Anemone Slime. Rather, Anemone had been tipped off by Grimm that the next fairytale sea witch had been born and that it was her task to take him in. She brought him to her home, which she shared with her brother, Weed, and gave the baby sea witch the name of Finn(mostly because she thought it would be funny, considering sea witches don't actually have fins). A pair of baby eels later arrived at the house, turning out to be the children of Finn's mother's eels, which Finn later named Flips and Flops. In his early life, Finn didn't have many friends his age, though this was mostly due to his own asocial nature. Before he was even old enough to attend school, he showed signs of promise in his immense amounts of power, though he had no way of controlling his magic. To prevent any accidental destruction, Marlowe, one of the most powerful potion-brewers in the sea witch horde, concocted a potion that would limit Finn's powers to those required for his tale. The sea witches, being a somewhat superstitious people when it came to the properties of magic, were convinced that physical contact gold would also weaken one's powers, and so Finn was usually adorned with golden jewelry while having no real knowledge as to why. When it came time for Finn to enter the school system, Anemone did not enroll him in a school with fellow cecaelias, but instead an elementary school in a mermaid neighborhood that was none too close to Altlantica, the mermaid kingdom. Anemone hoped that contact with mermaids would help Finn get used to them in order to better fulfill his role. In this school, he was teased rather often, and students that didn't insult him tended to steer clear of him at every opportunity. Granted, Finn was certainly getting used to being around mermaids, but he was also beginning to harbor a strong distaste for them that wouldn't be easily swayed. Not only that, but because sea witches aged slightly differently than mermaids in the earlier stages of life, he only began feeling more and more unusual in the later grades of elementary school. He mostly coasted through elementary school without any effort, eventually getting barely passing grades until middle school, at which point Anemone gave in and decided to homeschool him. It was around this time that Weed began to make something serious of his relationship with Diona Springs. Diona, like Finn's mother, was not a natural-born sea witch, but instead had been cursed, the magic of said curse tattooing her skin blue. Cursed cecaelias were usually looked down upon by born cecaelias, mostly because the majority of cursed cecaelias had previously been mermaids, but Weed didn't seem to care. Diona moved in with the family and took an immediate interest in Finn. The potion that had weakened Finn's powers had worn off almost entirely by now, and the only thing keeping him from using the full extent of his powers was the fact that he didn't know he had them, instead thinking his only powers were the ones related to his story. Diona convinced him to believe otherwise, and it was proven true that his powers had returned. Finn knew that he had to keep this fact a secret from Anemone and Weed, even if he didn't know exactly why. One day, as Finn was testing his powers by the shore(where his adoptive guardians would not see him), he spotted a land girl. He ducked underwater for cover, but it appeared to be too late, as the girl was approaching the shore. She walked as close to the water as she possibly could without touching it, then looked out to the horizon, calling for the person she had seen in the water. Uncertainly, Finn greeted her back, and the two began speaking, with Finn slowly swimming closer to the shore. The girl introduced herself as Cookie Crone, and when she admitted that she was a fellow fairytale, Finn began to feel more at home than ever. Though the two couldn't get too physically close due to Cookie's adverse effects toward water, they dared to hit off a friendship of sorts. They had to keep it discreet, as Cookie's family normally wouldn't allow her to get near the water while Finn's wouldn't allow him to get near the shore. After one of their many chatting sessions, after Finn returned back to his home, Anemone admitted that she'd been keeping his mother's golden nautilus shell, which would increase his powers further and allow him to perform more tasks. One of these tasks, which Anemone had omitted, was the ability to turn the tentacles beneath his torso into two legs, which Finn discovered on his own. With this new ability, he was able to get closer to Cookie. A short time before the start of high school, the two forged a secret, romantic relationship. Around this time, Anemone also brought home Ebb Witch, who turned out to be the daughter of an aunt that Finn had never met. High School Years At the start of high school at Ever After High, Finn and Cookie were as close as two young lovers could be. Finn felt that Cookie was the only girl he could really confide in, and she slowly made him into a happier person. His roommate was then-second-year Aurelius Keys, son of the poor boy from The Golden Key. This was the year that Finn learned there were some students who weren't so happy with their destinies , including his roommate. Finn even began to question his own fate but was always quick to smother such thoughts, having gotten it drilled into his head for as long as he can remember that he could not escape his fate. He didn't see a point in utilizing his Freedom Year, instead getting a head start on his evil education by signing up for the more antagonistic classes. Cookie happily joined him in this. The two were open about their love in front of other villains, though Cookie was always quick to end romantic encounters when any future protagonists were around, particularly her adoptive siblings, Helga and Gus Crumb. At the beginning of the year, he founded the Ever Evil Prep Club, shocked that there was not a club with a similar theme already. In the summer between Finn's first and second years of high school, Finn began to distance himself from most of his family with the exception of his actual blood relative, Ebb. Anemone began to have sneaking suspicions but decided to disregard them so long as Finn wasn't acting more rebellious toward his legacy than usual. If anything, Finn's inclination toward his destiny seemed only to have risen. Around this time, Diona began making light jabs at Finn's destiny. Finn didn't understand the point of such teasing and continued on as normal, meeting Cookie in private. Near the end of summer, things took a sharp turn with their relationship. Namely, Cookie broke up with Finn, saying she was bored with him and admitting that she had occasionally snuck a love potion into his school meals here and there. Finn was gravely upset by this news but didn't believe(or perhaps didn't want to believe) that Cookie was ending the relationship on her own accord. Tired of Finn's argument regarding the situation, Cookie stuck a lollipop into his mouth. He spit it out right afterward, as he hated the taste of sweets, but it had been laced with a strong sleeping potion, just enough of which had gotten into his system to knock him out cold. Cookie then dragged Finn into her small gingerbread abode and attempted to cook him in her oven. He woke up just quickly enough to form a plan that would let him escape, which he then executed. Cookie chased after him, though he was able to distract her by spilling water onto her arms, giving him enough time to enter the water and return home. Both have scars from this incident but hide them by means of magic, as they're both trying to forget the event for different reasons. At the start of Finn's second year at Ever After High, he was assigned to room with Mathieu Frollo, a villain-to-be who happened to not like the thought of his destiny. Though Finn has always found Mathieu to be spineless, naive, and a bit annoying, he still hangs around the judge-to-be even to this day, probably for the sheer entertainment value. This was also the year Finn met Laima Serpentis, daughter of the serpent king from Egle, Queen of Serpents, who would prove to be one of his favored allies. He also met Sandy Triton and Prince Erin during this year. While Finn and Erin actually interacted somewhat, Finn didn't learn much about Sandy at that time. Cookie and Finn mostly avoided each other during that year, and Finn couldn't have been happier when Laima told him that Cookie planned on moving to a private school for land witches once her Legacy Year was over. Finn was the first student to take the practice pledge that year. Like all of the other students that year, Finn signed The Storybook of Legends. He realized very suddenly that the practice pledge was nothing like the real deal, but he swallowed his dread as he watched the images in the book flash before him. The night after Legacy Day, Finn was woken up to the sound of his roommate screaming, the latter of which had been awoken by a nightmare. It was at this time that Finn noted just how vehement some students felt about not following their predestined scripts, as Mathieu admitted that the dream had been about his destiny. Finn had begrudgingly, awkwardly tried to comfort his roommate that night, just as his roommate had attempted to comfort him on some of Ever After High's stormier nights. Still, Finn's thoughts about his own destiny were not swayed, and he could only really remind his roommate that destiny was inescapable. The summer after Finn's second year, he returned home once again. Diona's teases became stronger and more adept, while Finn was beginning to realize their purpose. She wasn't just teasing him for the hex of it, he realized, but possibly attempting to instill rebellion within him by talking badly about Finn's legacy in her own cursed-cecaelian way. Finn had yet to confront her about this and had instead merely learned to shut out just about everything that came out of her mouth. Instead, he followed the instructions of Anemone, who had seemingly become much more relaxed since Finn had returned from his Legacy Year, and resumed looking after Ebb, who he realized was probably the only person in the whole household that he actually favored. Returning for his third year at Ever After High, Finn has noticed a new trend at the school. Namely, some students are becoming more open about their distaste toward destiny and all that it entails. On another note, it would seem that Cookie is not only back at Ever After High but also has a renewed interest in her ex-boyfriend. Joined once again by Mathieu, who seems to be embracing his evil side for once, Laima, who has come back to school mischievous as ever, and other proud fellow antagonists, he can only hope that the students who apparently plan on rebelling are merely joking. Surely, they must be, because Finn doesn't want to get his hopes up and think about the possibilities of a different fate, only for so many students to potentially disappear on Legacy Day. Relationships Family Finn's Parent(s) Finn's mother is deceased, and due to the nature of his birth, he has no known father. Finn seems to hold an inexplicable dislike of his mother for what seems to be no reason in particular, though it's been speculated that this is his way of venting about his destiny considering his mother kind of dropped it off on him. Whether or not he actually has a second biological parent is unknown but likely. Ebb Witch The one living relative Finn considers himself close to is his infant cousin, Ebb Witch. He considers her to be the most sensible sea witch he's ever met and has a sort of protective instinct toward her that he doesn't really hold in regards to anyone else. The Tritons Finn is also related to the Triton family through his mother's brother, and therefore he is also related to Poseidon, though that's all one big family secret he'd rather keep hidden. Anemone Slime Finn was raised by a clan of sea witches living near his mother's old domain. Mainly, his guardians are siblings Weed and Anemone Slime, though he is also watched over by Weed's girlfriend, Diona Springs. Finn's relationship with Anemone is somewhat grateful but also estranged. Anemone has always been the closest thing Finn's gotten to a mother figure. Weed Slime Weed is the closest thing that Finn has gotten to a father figure. He's a rather terse man who always appears to be busy with something Finn can't quite seem to find any details about. Diona Springs While the relationship between Diona and Finn isn't the closest, it's certainly always been the most interesting. Diona has always somewhat taunted Finn with light, vague jabs at his legacy. If Finn didn't know any better, he'd think Diona was encouraging him to rebel. Friends Finn doesn't consider anyone to be his friend, as he persists with the totally different terminology of "ally". Laima Serpentis Laima is the one fellow villain who can always seem to light the spark for Finn's creative, devious thoughts. A true prankster at heart, Laima isn't afraid to assist Finn every once in a while- though, in return, she makes certain to tease an prank him almost as copiously as she does to everyone else, if not more so. Finn's more than happy to reciprocate. Mathieu Frollo Mathieu is Finn's former roommate and a fellow future villain. Unfortunately, Mathieu is a dork, and most don't understand why Finn hangs around him. It's mostly for his personal entertainment at the sight of Mathieu's many pathetic failures. Mariane Gothel Mariane and Finn are part-time allies whenever Mariane isn't helping Cookie work a plan against him. She's rather flighty on her loyalties with an on-again off-again approach to her alliance with Finn. The two have mainly bonded over biting, witty jabs and condescending exchanges of dialogue. Sandy Triton Though Finn wouldn't necessarily consider Sandy to be his ally, the two spend more time together than he'd like to admit to somewhat enjoying. He is slightly irritated by the merboy's constant cheeriness and the persistent nickname of "Mr. Tentacles", but he's learned to adapt. Prince Erin and Princess Erika The interactions between Erin and Finn are much more lightly teasing and even affable in nature compared to the bitter rivalry that one would expect from the future sea witch and prince of the same tale. Finn is also aware of Erin's younger sister, Erika, though he doesn't know her to the same extent. Erin has some worries about his destiny considering that he has to stab his friend with a boat, though Finn seems honestly perplexed by the prince's reasoning. Club Members All of Them Finn has some form of frequent contact with Caspar Scrooge, Gaines Goodfellow, Bylino Yaga, Young Death, Benoît Frollo, Joséphine Frollo, Rocky Wolf, Volkova Wolf, and others through the Ever Evil Prep Club. However, he claims to consider most of them to be minor nuisances, believes that Gaines can't be trusted, and holds a well-concealed bitterness toward both Rocky and Volkova. His relationship with Bylino is also more ambivalent than anything, as Bylino refuses to actually join the club and instead simply chastises Finn for not taking proper action with it. Cookie, Mathieu, and Laima are also members of this club. Romance Cookie Crone Though Finn's affections are currently on hold, he has an ex-girlfriend who currently attends EAH by the name of Cookie Crone. She is currently his worst enemy. Despite this, she desperately wants him back in spite of being the one who ended the relationship in the first place. Miscellaneous Some have noted that Finn spends a prominent amount of time around Mathieu, but Finn refuses to comment on that matter and merely cracks an "are-you-kidding-me" sort of grin when asked about it. Pets Flips and Flops Finn has a pair of pet eels named Flips and Flops. Flips is male and Flops is female. As Finn can communicate with water creatures, he can speak to them, but he finds that they give terrible advice and describes them as being "the annoying kind of evil". He also mentions that they're probably two of his favorite creatures while they're confined to a fish tank. Outifts Signature Finn dons a relatively loose lavender shirt with relatively noticeable seams and baggy sleeves, the latter of which give the top a somewhat 'pirate-like' appearance. Below his torso, Finn wears simple black slacks. On his feet are mid-calf-length, shiny, pristine black boots that are laced all the way up. Finn is always seen wearing a lot of jewelry, including earrings and a golden nautilus shell necklace, which is the most important and only constant piece of his jewelry ensemble. The necklace not only increases his power but also allows him to maintain his two-legged form. Legacy Day Finn's Legacy Day outfit consists of a violet, long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves wrapped up by ropes at the elbows and near the ends of the sleeves. At the lower end of the shirt, a black undershirt can just barely be seen. Below that are matching pants fastened by a black belt with a golden, square buckle. He wears black boots similar to those he normally wears. His nautilus shell is wrapped by the frayed strings of a piece of rope, which in turn attach to his black cape, the bottom of which has a dark purple, bubble-like pattern. On his right ear is an earring piece that resembles a golden eel. Around his tentacles, in place of his normal jewelry, are long stretches of fabric that have been made to resemble seaweed. Thronecoming Finn dons a violet tailcoat, the "tail" of which resembles two eel tails that split off from each other. The buttons of his coat are small, golden clam shells. Under this is a black shirt that is rather puffy at the chest and collar, tied up in the front to reveal an indigo undershirt. He dons a pair of black pants with indigo, sectioned stripes running up the sides, fastened at the waist by a thick, black belt with a round, yellow buckle. He wears purple dress shoes with black accents. His violet-based mask is in honor of his pets eels, so it consists of two half-masks that each have their own handle and can be fastened together with a golden shell pin. Finn's hair is pulled back in a small ponytail for this occasion. He is still adorned with his nautilus shell. Getting Fairest Finn wears a purple, mid-thigh-length beach robe with black edges and a black sash holding it closed at the waist. Along with this is a pair of indigo shorts that are adorned with yellow swirls. The top parts of his violet slippers resemble golden clam shells. The sleeves of his robe extend even to his tentacles. As always, he is still adorned with his nautilus shell. Trivia *Finn's major fears include thunder, lightning, crowded spaces, getting stabbed by a boat, and emotions in general. *Because the potion he was spawned from can be created with or without the help of a partner(of any gender), Finn is uncertain as to whether or not he actually has a biological father(or even a second biological mother). Therefore, just what percentage of him is cecaelia and what percentage is mermaid alludes him, which irritates him to no end. He is not as concerned about what percentage of him is human, since the romantic bonds between the seductive princess and one generation's male sea witch happened several tales ago. *Finn is the leader of the Ever Evil Prep Club- or, as Laima Serpentis calls it, the "Evil Club of Evil". *The potion he was spawned from must touch the ocean floor in order to activate, which took a very long time when it came to the potion resting in Ursula's blood and sea foam, as it was constantly swept back up by the sea's currents. Because it took so long, Finn is only slightly older than his roommate and future mermaid, Sandy Triton. *The only thing Finn has mercilessly slaughtered is a plant that he accidentally kept in his locker for too long. It died of dehydration. While Finn didn't seem to mind it all that much, Myrtellie Sprigs, on the other hand, was horrified. *Finn has been turned into a rabbit at least two times, once by Cookie Crone. He doesn't enjoy it. *Finn takes a completely platonic intrigue from afar in Leona Beast. This is just partially due to the fact that they are both technically mix-breeds and are ridiculed about this by their respective families(even if Finn isn't entirely willing to admit that fact about himself). *Finn's class schedule contains the following courses, in alphabetical order: Crown-culus; Environmental Magic; General Villainy; Heroic History; Home Evilnomics; Muse-ic; Witchness Management *Finn has nearly signed his soul off to the daughter of Hades on two entirely separate occasions. *There are two instances where Finn has saved someone from drowning. According to him, this was solely because both people happened to be fellow students who still had destinies to fulfill. *Finn's genderbent name would be Finnona. *Finn has a fondness for bands such as My Mythical Romance, The Wicked Wear Prada, and Black Veil Queens. One Reflection, Katy Perrault, and Taylor Quick are not his cup of tea. *Currently, most of Finn's magic is water-based, along with spells that will help him participate in his role. He is still capable of learning some other kinds of magic, though this is something he really needs to work at in order to achieve. The one kind of magic he absolutely cannot learn is healing magic. *Like his mother, Finn has a knack for making potions. *Like his roommate, Finn has an InstaClam account, though he utilizes it under a username that doesn't imply his identity. He never posts pictures of himself and just uses the account to follow other users. * Far into the future, Finn is the father of Marshall Witch. *Finn has a Tumblr account: http://evilappendages.tumblr.com/ *Finn has an Ask.fm account: http://ask.fm/EvilAppendages Mirror Blog Themes Instrumental The Clock is Ticking - Jordan Rees Hide and Seek - Ib Soundtrack (Piano Cover) Vocal Hem of Your Garment - Cake WAVE - Niki/Vocaloid Lily (English Cover by Razzy) Post-LD Notes *In the end, this new version of the tale is being used to correlate with the tale of Sandy Triton, and Maledict Zashley's BFFA/Sandy's owner MysticalMosaic has a very good reason as to why this version is being used. *Why is Finn a squid-based cecaelia rather than an octopus-based one, unlike his mother from the particular, unspoken version that he is from? Because squids are just better, that's why. *Finn's design is lightly inspired by Maledict Zashley's envisioning of Agwe. Agwe is the god of water from the musical Once on This Island, a musical dear to Zash's heart, which in turn is both based off of a book and inspired by Hans Christian Andersen's tale of The Little Mermaid. *Laima Serpentis, Prince Eric, and Princess Erika all belong to FanFiction.net user MaiForgottenMemory . Gallery Finn Witch.png|Finnnnn FinnsCard.png|Full Card FWTCref.jpg|Thronecoming Concept FWPT.png|Usual Posture VanessaProblems.jpg|Finn and Matt as Second-Years / / #VanessaProblems FinnGoingMadOrSomething.JPG|Mad!Finn? GBFinnMatt.JPG|Not great genderbends, but genderbends nonetheless. Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Witches